Bring Me To Grace
by Lunexis Hunter
Summary: Sakura and Hinata both join Akatsuki.They get pregnant with the most powerful children in the world.Everyone is after them and Sasuke needs to protect his daughter.Oh and did I mention Sakura has a powerful bloodline!SasuSaku ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Jina Normal Jina 8 299 2008-02-13T01:05:00Z 2008-03-20T16:37:00Z 3 964 5498 Hewlett-Packard 45 10 6751 9.2720 95

Author's note: YO! I'm back and I hope you like this story. Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata (Kireichi and Ruuto) Ok just warning I don't want this story to start crappy like Kaiara Uzumaki Uchiha which was erased cuz I don't have much ideas. WELL ENJOY THIS (MULTIPLE CHAPTERS) STORY! HERE WE GO WITH: (PLZ R & R)

BRING ME TO GRACE:

Chapter 1: Leaving and finding

Sakura POV:

"Good bye Konoha… ti'l never maybe." 

Hi it's me again! Well to make this long story short: My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 15 years old and now missing-nin of Konoha. I have recently joined Akatsuki and so has my friend Hinata Hyuuga. I am a 

medic-nin trained by Tsunade herself. I have a secret that only she, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and my two best friends Hinata and Temari know about. The Senkyugan. You may ask yourself what is that, well 

I'll tell you it is my deceased clan's kekkei genkkai. They were slaughtered when I was 8, like the Uchihas. In this case by brother did not kill them, my cousin did. The Haruno massacre was kept hidden from everybody. There are only 3 Haruno's left. My 5-year-older brother, Daichi, my evil cousin Sokuro and me. Sokuro was supposed to be dead but apparently he isn't. I haven't seen my brother since about a week after the massacre. I hope to find him while I am away. Anyhow I don't know why Hinata wanted to leave too. All I know is that she was having problems lately with her clan. I was in the main family of my clan but there wasn't a branch family like the Hyuugas, my parents were just the leaders of the clan. That's why I am known as The Senkyugan Heiress. I will explain the Senkyugan later on, right now I have arrived at Akatsuki headquarters.

"Welcome Ms. Haruno. Ms. Hyuuga." That was Zetsu. He has to treat me nicely or he knows I'm gonna kick his ass.

"Where is Leader-sama and everybody else?" I asked.

"They are in the meeting room."

"Thank you very much Zetsu."

The meeting room

"Leader-sama, Ms. Haruno and Ms. Hyuuga have arrived." Zetsu said.

"Leader-sama." Both Hinata and I said. Hinata has been acting strange lately too by the way.

"Sakura. I am pleased by what I see." Leader-sama said.

"Sakura you will be allowed out on missions and your partner is Deidara since you killed Sasori. You are to find your Akatsuki cloak and ring in your quarters. And your first mission will be to go and retrieve a scroll from the hidden cloud village. Do you get it?"

"Yes Leader-sama."

"Alright you will leave tomorrow at dawn."

"Hai."

"Hinata you will stay here and help Rin with anything she needs help with. Your partner is Rin as you can see. I will tell you later on about your mission. The same I told Sakura is applied to you. Now dismissed and good night."

The following days

I left cloud yesterday. The mission was pretty simple and Deidara and I were taking a break so we could rest. I had already befriended him and he told me he didn't like Sasori that much and that one of those days he was gonna kill him.

I was jumping from tree to tree when I noticed short black hair, pale skin, and…the Sharingan! Sasuke! The full shit was that he saw me. "Sakura… is that you?" he asked. I jumped down right in front of him and he looked me up and down.

"Hn… So you're in Akatsuki now huh. How weird they would accept a weakling."

"Try to say that again and I'll break you in half you bastard."

"What no more love for me?"

"A bastard like you doesn't deserve it"

"Look Sakura I wanted to say that I'm sorry for whatever I did and I hope you can forgive me."

"Sasuke-kun you know what, I forgave you the day you killed Orochimaru and I still love you but that will **not** blind me."

"I know but just to let you know I left to protect you from him. Why do you think he also put a curse mark on you if he didn't want you." **(YOU DIDN'T SEE **_**THAT**_** COMING DID YOU)**

"Don't remind me of that thing would you"

"Sakura there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time… I love you. That's why I protected you all the time."

"Sasuke-kun as I said, that will not blind me… entirely… But… How do I know you're the real Sasuke?"

"Because when you were six Ami used to treat you like trash and was always bothering you because of your (past) large forehead, but now she is still a chunin and you are a jonin trained by Tsunade and has now joined Akatsuki."

"Very well, but I still don't buy that 'I love you' crap." 

"Hn… Then let me prove it"

With that said he kissed me passionately and I don't know why I returned the kiss. Soon after, kissing wasn't the only thing we were doing. And so we ended up having sex, and to think I gave my virginity to him.

The time went by fast and I had already returned with Deidara to the Akatsuki… Just when I started feeling dizzy and nauseous which I eventually puked and they send me to Rin so she could take a look at me.

She then started doing many tests on me that turned out negative ti'l one test remained. A pregnancy test. Which unfortunately turned out positive. Oh fuck, was the only thing that came to my mind. I was pregnant with Sasuke's child. What a real shit. Well at least Hinata was pregnant too.

…………9 months later…………

"C'mon Sakura just one more!" That was Rin.

"Damn it! I can't stand this pain." I hissed.

"That's child birth for you." Both Rin and Hinata said. Hinata had already given birth a month ago to a strong boy. Has to be Naruto's. She had named him Ruuto. And here was I giving birth. Oh happy day! Note the sarcasm. Just when I heard crying.

"It's a girl, Sakura!" Note 'a girl' oh how Sasuke will be pissed if he finds out. I wanna see his face.

"Sakura you can rest now. I will take a look at her and then take her to Leader-sama"

"Thank you Rin-chan."

…………With Leader-sama…………

"Leader-sama, Sakura's child has already been born."

"Let me see… Hmm a girl?"

"Hai"

"And an Uchiha none the less"

"Hai"

"Though it is obviously not Itachi's… Hmm, this is his younger brother's child. That Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"Yes Leader-sama"

"This child has the Sharingan, the Senkyugan, fire style, water style, perfect chakra control, inhuman strength, speed, snake and slug, etc. She will learn all this in time. She will be called Kireichi, as in Beautiful Blood. This child will be the most powerful kunoichi."

"She will be named Kireichi Uchiha, and let it be known be everyone."

"Yes Leader-sama"

"You are dismissed now Rin."

(There will be a time skip again because nothing special happens during this time and here is Kireichi's profile.)

**Name: Kireichi Uchiha (Haruno)**

**Hair and eye color: Black (Sharingan and Senkyugan)**

**Birthday: March 23**

**Blood type: A positive**

**Skin: Pale little girl**

Other Details: 1. Slug (and snake) princess, 2. Does not talk much, 3. Does not get scared like a little girl is supposed to,4. Is always protected by her mother,5. Even though she is young she can kill,6. Has already activated both bloodlines and 7. Does not know who her father is.

A/N: Kinda cliffy I know, but don't worry I am supposed to post the second chapter along with this one.

Now push that little button down there and leave a review please! ;-) .


	2. You again!

 Wow I finally get a good response for a story! And I thought the first chapter was crappy! I can only update so much if I get ideas or not and if I have Internet connection or not. So wait up for chapters. I am also working on other stories, but I'll post the summaries in bio later. Sailor Scout Shinobi will be removed until I have time to write it down, and then I'll repost it.

Disclaimer:  Masashi Kishimoto owns it I don't.

PS: Sorry since Sasuke was OOC.

THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWD AND HOPE TO SEE THEM MORE OFTEN!

Read note at the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2: You Again

Sasuke POV:

_3 weeks after Kireichi_

I was passing through some woods when suddenly I see pink. Yes pink. Sakura. With a… was that a baby?  Yes it was.  But why was she carrying a child? Well I'll know soon enough. "Sakura, stop."

"Oh shit." Sakura.

"So it is you, cherry blossom." Sasuke

"Yeah what is it Sasuke?"

"Why are you doing with that child?"

"Shit. Isn't it obvious Sasuke?"

"No"

"Well remember what happened between us some time ago?  Well she was the result."

"What? And did you say she?"

Shows him Kireichi. "Yes a she. Your daughter."

"Sakura, Itachi can't be around her. He'll want to kill her."

"Sasuke, don't exaggerate."

"…"

"Hn, Sakura I'm taking her with me."

"What?"

"I'm taking her with me."

"But why do you want to take her?"

"Come on Sakura, everyone is after you and if they find out about our daughter, they'll be after her as well."

"Alright. Her name is Kireichi, and she's exactly like you always quiet."

"Hn."

Sasuke took Kireichi, and set off back to team Hebi. Sakura returned to the Akatsuki base and prepared herself for what she was about to do. She was gonna lock herself in the Senkyugan world. You see the Senkyugan is exactly the same as the Sharingan, only more pure, and if you use the Mangekyo Senkyugan a lot it won't damage your eyesight. The Haruno's were the opposite of the Uchiha's, since the Uchiha's based themselves on fire, while the Haruno's based themselves on water. There is a pure form of the Sharingan as well but it is difficult to get it. The Senkyugan is light blue with the irises white. The rest is exactly the same. The Senkyugan is a powerful kekkei genkkai, and also rare, that's the reason why Orochimaru wanted Sakura. So he put the curse seal on her. The heaven seal was the curse she had.

Sasuke POV:

'Wow Sakura was right. She's so quiet and tranquil. I promise I will always be there to protect you, Kireichi Uchiha.'

"Hn. I can sense everyone is there. God Karin is gonna blow a fuse."

Normal POV:

"Huh, guys Sasuke's back." Suigetsu

"Hey"

"Where in the hell were you?!"

"None of your damn business."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"Yo screeching bitch! Shut up!  Teme what were you doing and what do you have there?"

"Dobe, see for yourself. And I was doing nothing Naruto."

"Alright, let's see… Well what do we have here? A child? And it looks exactly like the teme!"

"Yeah, how could that be?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun why?"

"Simple, because she's my daughter."

"What with who Sasuke-kun?!"  Karin said nearly crying.

"The Haruno girl."

"What??  Teme!!  You did it with Sakura-chan??"

"That's one heck of a kid, Sasuke, I mean both Sharingan and Senkyugan, and well that says it all."

Karin was now crying, but, who cares? She was mumbling some things like "Sasuke-kun how could you do this to me" or "I'm gonna kill that bitch, Sakura"

Sasuke went in his tent, changed some stuff, and put Kireichi to sleep. Later Karin got over her blown fuse and was really quiet.

Years later…

The time passed and Kireichi grew up. She's 7 years old now and very powerful for her age. She has been trained and has become the snake princess. Always protected by her father and never meeting her mother.  Her uncle Naruto was always making her laugh. And breaking up her father and her uncle when they were fighting was always fun and she could get some training in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well did you guys like the changes I made? Well tell me what think in your review!!  Just click that button that's right down there.


	3. Author's note

Author's Note : I am so so soooooooooo SORRY ! I have not uploaded in years because well… Life is NOT easy, let's leave it at that… Anyway… I know a lot of people have liked the story and I still REMEMBER the plot very well thank you. If I were to continue this story I would have to re-write the other chapters since I read them and well… They were really sloppy work compared to what I had planned for this story. I will put this to a vote, mayority wins and if there are enough I'll try to continue this story Please have in mind that I will be starting college soon and might not update so frequently but anyone can send me a PM to remind me I have to update. Well I guess that's basically it ! Soooo hope to write soon !


End file.
